


Soulmate

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015
Kudos: 2





	Soulmate

天空像是被紙糊了一大片似的，陰陰沉沉，雨滴隨風擺落，左一陣右一陣。  
黃仁俊沒傘，只剩一只手機，他毫無保留地讓雨浸染全身，上衣濕透地黏著，隱隱透出他過瘦而凹凸的肋骨。黃仁俊的眼裡滿框茫然，來回走動的腳步虛虛的，不像是踩在地板，倒有點似魂魄遊神，彷彿在深深絕望中尋覓僅剩的希望。

手機在他手掌中震動，黃仁俊恍了一下，接通電話後找到那輛車，他開了門，什麼都沒說就坐上副座。

掌著方向盤的李東赫不敢正視黃仁俊，他僅用眼角餘光瞥見黃仁俊一身落魄狼狽。

雨水自殺式的全力打在玻璃上，隨後又馬上被雨刷毫不留情地掃走，但雨水從未停止那無意義的墜落，一次一次地被驅離。李東赫盯著雨和雨刷和路況，努力裝作若無其事，刻意忽略左邊壓抑的哽咽聲。

車內沒有開廣播，僅有雨聲衝擊、車身的微弱引擎聲，以及黃仁俊充滿鼻音的詢問，響地進入李東赫的耳朵，“為什麼…為什麼會變成這樣呢？”

李東赫感覺自己因為心跳加快而疼痛起來，他不知道這樣的痛楚是來自自己的結局無果，還是黃仁俊的誤解悲劇，或兩者皆是。  
他給不出答案，李東赫張開像金魚要呼吸，人類要開口，卻又默默闔上嘴。

黃仁俊似乎也沒期待誰會給他一個答案，他只是向著被模糊的車窗喃喃自語，“大概是報應吧。”，黃仁俊輕輕笑了一聲，但那笑如同玫瑰刺一般的捅入李東赫心臟，鮮血淋漓地浸漬他的全身器官。

前方的黃燈轉紅了，李東赫緩緩下煞車，他不敢面向黃仁俊，而說出口的話也如踩上薄冰，就怕下一秒他們就此同時墜進冰河，“兄弟抱歉…我…”，黃仁俊打斷李東赫，搖搖頭嘆口氣，也不完全是你的錯啦，他說。

“我想還是有必要，咳咳........“，李東赫手指無規律的敲擊著方向盤。  
“總之，就是，很抱歉...我想你知道，我一直、一直都當你是最最好的朋友，我一點點要傷害你的想法都沒有出現過。“

“....我知道的。轉綠燈了，走吧。“坐在副駕位的黃仁俊點了點頭，聲線沒有一絲波瀾。

“只是我想知道為什麼，唉，為什麼就是這樣了。“

長久的路途之中，兩個人一直沒有交談，直到李東赫輕輕地說，我會一直陪你的。

黃仁俊聽得出他真心的愧疚。其實黃仁俊要的都不是這些，他想要的都不是此刻能拿到的事。不過他依舊點點頭，算是回應李東赫的抱歉。

因為他們是最好的朋友，彼此靈魂深處的擁有者。

-

「愛是消極而抑鬱。」

-  
李敏亨埋頭在一大個木櫃埋頭翻著一小顆印章，找來翻去也不見印著自己名字那塊，他苦惱地皺起海鷗眉，集結成珠水的汗從額頭流下，他隨手一抹，母親的話不知何時又鑽進腦中了——“阿東和那個…黃什麼仁的會不會走太近了，你注意一下。媽媽沒有什麼意思，就是希望你倆快點結婚，好給奶奶一個交代。”

李敏亨蹲在木櫃前，不自覺沉思下來。此時手機刺耳的鈴聲打斷他的思緒，李帝努打來的——正說曹操，曹操的男友就到了。

“喂，哥…”，李帝努的聲音通過電磁波傳遞，聽起來似乎悶悶的，卡著梗似的不樂。  
李敏亨用肩膀夾著電話一邊應答他，怎麼啦，突然打給我。 

也沒什麼啦，就想趁休息時間給哥打個電話…

“開什麼玩笑，能用文字解決的問題你才不會打電話呢！”，李敏亨直截了當的指了出來。“，快說，別浪費時間，我也有煩心事呢。”

“唉…就是唉，就，東赫前幾天告訴我說老闆好像在視訊會議結束之後跟對面領導聊天，說什麼我有男朋友在這邊，就不好派我到外地之類的。我也有點糾結，畢竟之前他還不知道我有黃仁俊的時候…”

“哦，就是說讓你去分公司做經理的那件事是吧？” 李敏亨心中了然。

“恩，我知道這件事完全是老闆不對，但我就是想找個人說說這件事。”

即使隔著電流，李帝努聲音裡的委屈還是十分清晰的傳達到李敏亨的耳朵裡。

“我不知道我跟仁俊的事是怎麼傳到老闆的耳裡去的……”，李帝努沉默片刻，“但我也絕對不會認為這是我們的錯誤。”，他堅定地說。

李敏亨打電話給東赫的時候，他正在陪男友週末也要加班所以無所事事的賢妻黃仁俊在私人影院看電影。李馬克問他該不會是你把他們的事情說漏嘴了吧，秘書大人？平時就叫你不要跟老闆哈拉打屁些沒用的東西。

李東赫趕緊否認，NONONO，我不是我沒有你別胡說，你怎麼不說是黃仁俊給李帝努送午飯送文件的時候，李帝努在樓下花園激烈擁吻他然後被欣賞風景的老闆看見了呢？上趕著來懷疑我？  
李敏亨語氣頓時弱了下來，唉，不是，他說了，我就隨便問一下，你不要生氣。晚上跟媽吃飯，你記得早點回來。

早點回來幹嘛？要我煮飯嗎？我不會！掰掰！

李帝努這臭小子，還得感謝我啊，週末無償陪他老婆。李東赫粗暴掛斷那邊還想說話的李馬克的電話，慪氣一樣的想著。

“東赫…怎麼？” 躺在旁邊高級皮質沙發座椅上的黃仁俊把身子側過來，關切的拍拍友人的身子。

“還不是…臭男人李馬克！要為了搪塞他媽媽結婚已經夠煩了，現在連裝戀愛都裝不出來，還……”

李東赫被黃仁俊細瘦的手臂輕輕環繞住了，他這才在漆黑一片的環境中感受到自己眼眶有些發熱。

他失語了半分鐘，黃仁俊啊……黃仁俊……一定是胡蘿蔔素很豐富才會在一片漆黑的電影放映室裡看出他哪裡不對的吧？

“李帝努傻，你們的事情被恐同上司知道了會影響他官運，跟李馬克訴苦。李馬克更傻，不信任我就算了，還一下就賣李帝努出來，我看他們傻子配傻子，天長地久啊！就這麼回事！”

不過李東赫知道，事實不是這樣的。

向自家上司有意無意灌輸近日同性婚姻的思潮，甚至拿本公司優秀員工舉例，他確實做過這件事情。但沒想到老闆不開化，他好心辦壞事。他也搞不清自己究竟是真想為李帝努升官發財做好事，還是誠心要給黃仁俊已經沒什麼波瀾的婚姻增添點引發新章節的解鎖鑰匙。

他握著友人因為長期待在冷氣房中而冰冰涼涼的小手，想起六年前，他們大學畢業前的冬天，李帝努大概也是這樣握住黃仁俊吧。那天，李東赫在陽台目睹黃仁俊和李帝努在人來人往的宿舍門口，黑夜黑漆漆的一片冷風中，握著黃仁俊的手，輕輕給這無名指套上了沒有戒指的素色指環，美其名曰訂婚戒指，把黃仁俊感動得大哭，哭聲震得整棟樓的人都在陽台和樓梯間歡呼。

現在黃仁俊有了鑽石婚戒了，卻也不常戴。李東赫知道戴不戴戒指根本不決定感情好壞，只是自己這兩個好友之間似乎……

不知道，不知道。他把黃仁俊的手放在自己熱乎乎的臉頰上，他都沒結婚呢，哪能評論別人，沒資格！

黃仁俊手逐漸適應李東赫的體溫後，漸漸也沒那麼冰冷了，黃仁俊抽出手緊握著李東赫，不知道這是維持暖意還是滿載情緒的打氣方式，總之李東赫被握在裡頭，漸漸感覺什麼事都不那麼壞了。

唉，誰也不好過，誰也不好過。  
就李馬克這傻子天天好過。

李東赫手心暖暖的，無神盯著投影片想。

李帝努結束跟李馬克的通話以後，心情依舊沒有變很好。把困難煩心事分享出去，就像是發臭的垃圾袋從自己家放到別人那一會兒，之後又回到自己這來。

怎麼都沒有人幫他戳破塑膠袋，讓這股煩悶的水流慢慢流出來啊。

他悶悶不樂開車回到家，想到黃仁俊以前說，等到他們儲蓄到C市市中心一套房子的首付的兩倍時，就搬到環境更好的C市去生活。被外派到C市做經理的機會，李帝努已經等了很久了。

還有一個原因就是，C市沒有他們的親戚和大部分朋友。C市對於關係尚未浮出水面的他們來說，是一個能自由呼吸、牽手、乃至親吻的地方。

兩人省吃儉用，為了追求夢想中的自由生活吃了不少苦頭，但即使小摩擦不斷，兩人還是約定用親吻將爭吵一筆勾銷。

六年過去了，他再一次打開兩人自從畢業後就一直租住著的小公寓，小而溫馨，是黃仁俊一直堅持要李帝努加上的形容詞。

只是現在黃仁俊不在這又黑又小的房間裡，能在哪呢？問問李東赫就知道了。

看完電影，李東赫還是乖乖回家了，畢竟重要的是他們兩家的約定——什麼指腹為婚的爛習俗，都2020年了還搞過時的傳統！李東赫越想越悶，接近家門的腳步越像發脾氣的踱腳，但在碰觸到門把的瞬間他又如同氣球般，一瞬間洩了氣的沮喪，他傻傻的馬克哥啥都不懂，明明對自己一點心思都沒有，卻也就跟著家族乖巧點頭說好了，那我呢？李東赫想問，那我呢？我不是戲偶啊。被操控的婚姻，他不想要。  
並不是說他不喜歡李馬克，他怎麼不喜歡呢？幼兒園裡扒著哥哥不放，一聲一聲甜甜的馬克哥叫、小學三年級被幾個高年級堵在牆角搶零用錢，也是他馬克哥大喊你們在幹嘛才解圍的、初中和高中時李東赫叛逆，瞧不起整日捧著書的書呆子李馬克，連哥都故意不叫了，誰知道李馬克傻傻愣了幾秒，一掌撫上他的頭，溫和地揉揉李東赫桀驁不馴的七彩神仙髮色，說，“果然我們東赫長大了呢。”。  
結局當然是小霸王李東赫呲牙咧嘴地推開他，誰是你的東赫，我叫李楷燦，那中二魂如火一般燃燒。直到現在，李東赫回憶那段過往，還能從小表弟朴志晟身上看回自己的身影。

李東赫怎麼能不喜歡李馬克呢？他喜歡得要死，  
但李馬克白癡得要死。

李東赫剛掛斷李帝努的電話，那男人問他像是在審問犯人一樣要他交出證據，李東赫翻了個白眼說剛陪你老婆看恐怖片去了，他叫得要死，現在走回家的路上應該都在躲電線杆後的鬼，你慢慢等吧。  
李東赫放下手機，還沒拿出鑰匙，就恰好碰見開門不知道要出來幹啥的馬克媽媽。

“東赫來啦—啊，我都好久沒看見我們東赫了，怎麼瘦了這麼多啊！“ 

“嗯，最近工作忙，應酬又多，瘦兩斤還算少的啦，哈哈。“李東赫打哈哈回應著，跟著那個和馬克哥一樣，有著明亮的眼眸的女人走進李家的小別墅。

正式訂婚之後，馬克母親給李東赫一種新的、不一樣的感覺，當李東赫看向那雙眼睛時，只覺得這女人包裹著友善態度在仔細打量他，檢查著他，甚至更有可能是在警告他。

這讓李東赫突然覺得自己在這家裡地位更低了。

李馬克煎個雞蛋都像在燒碳，李東赫只能遺憾李馬克沒有遺傳到他媽媽的DNA，李媽媽跟李馬克截然不同——今晚一張桌上，全是他親手準備的拿手菜，各色李馬克和李東赫從小就愛搶著吃的味道。

李敏亨正擺好碗筷，抬頭便看見媽媽拉著李東赫笑笑地走進來，李敏亨朝他一笑，東赫阿，吃飯了。  
李東赫應答，心裡酸酸暖暖的——他未來大概也會有像這樣的一個家，一個有傻子李馬克的小窩，他們一起築巢共居，儘管李東赫不知道在那裡，李馬克是否是出於自願的愛，還是生物會團聚在一起的本能。

一頓晚餐，李東赫吃得勉強。  
不是說馬克媽媽的菜不好吃，他吃得香，嚐得滿足，但李媽媽不時表達的關心令他感到有點壓迫，“東赫啊，下個月就要訂婚，你自己也要靜下心別總是亂跑啊。”，馬克媽媽邊說邊夾了塊三層肉送進他碗裡，“來—多吃點，也多多來家裡找阿姨和婆婆啊……阿姨從小看你倆一起長大的，以後也是要成為一家人的。”

李東赫扯了嘴角笑一笑，看到坐對面的李馬克呆頭呆腦隨著他媽的話點點頭，李東赫心裡一聲靠腰，你媽寶？  
李媽媽又趁勝追擊，“我記得你那個朋友，呃，黃什麼任的？”，“他不是也有家庭了嗎？你倆別整天混在一起，搞不定人家老公還會吃醋呢。”  
李東赫社交小高手只能哈哈笑著回應，沒有啦人家老公常出差，我跟他朋友這麼多年了就陪陪他而已，沒什麼的。

晚飯終於結束，李東赫跟著李敏亨一起在水槽前刷碗，李東赫咬牙哼了一聲，向李敏亨撞了撞，你媽說那些你也不幫我講講，我跟仁俊的關係你又不是不知道。  
李敏亨專注刷著殘余，知道啦，你們就是soulmate嘛。只是Jeno最近也不好過，你別總約仁俊出來逛街什麼的，讓仁俊安慰一下Jeno吧。  
李東赫翻了白眼在心裡Murmur，還不是他家Jeno天天加班，不然黃仁俊獨守閨房多孤單，自己找他出來也還不是為了排解黃仁俊那過於細膩的心思。  
知道啦知道啦。李東赫隨便應答。

喀嚓一聲，李帝努坐在沙發上抱著筆電時聽到門鎖轉動的聲響，他轉過頭看向他的大寶貝手拿一桶爆米花，一副戰戰兢兢地樣子抖著聲說我回來了，這景象把李帝努嚴肅的眼眉可愛得舒展開來，「聽說我們仁俊回來的路上都在看水溝蓋裡有沒有人啊？」李帝努起身去擁抱黃仁俊打趣道，黃仁俊悶在他懷裡，像小貓出拳般捶了李帝努的胸膛兩下，真的很可怕嘛，我以後都不敢正視紅氣球和小丑。  
李帝努抱緊他撫背笑著安慰，黃仁俊的臉躲埋在裡頭，閉眼仔細地嗅聞李帝努的香氣。明明都用同一種沐浴乳和洗衣劑，兩人身上似乎還是散發不同的味道，李帝努都形容黃仁俊身上有種嬰兒般軟綿綿的氣息，黃仁俊則覺得李帝努有種小時候在寒冷的家鄉，在風中可以感受到清新但是莫名安定心情的雪味。

黃仁俊從吧台上把李東赫拉下來時，李東赫還醺醺笑地在跟酒保要電話。帥哥啊，電話不行，可以加你qq嗎？

瘋了，真的是。

黃仁俊感覺自己比這場面還尷尬，他自己耳尖熱呼呼的，也像喝酒一樣。黃仁俊把李東赫扯下來，那人還顛簸幾步，朝他一笑，說仁俊也來啦。黃仁俊已經不知道該氣還是該錄影起來隔天笑他好，他向酒保訕訕道歉，酒保大概是看過太多醉漢了也沒啥在意，反而望著兩人不穩的離去中大喊，欸，我的QQ號是1265512392！

黃仁俊連拉帶拖把李東赫帶著走回地鐵的路上，抬頭時夜色泛深遂的藍，低頭配著李東赫腳步不穩的醉言醉語——黃仁俊感覺自己也瘋了，為了一個酒鬼朋友和老公吵了一場不小的架，現在酒鬼朋友還在耍笨。

他恨恨地說喂，討厭鬼，你要怎麼賠我，我可是為了你和李帝努那傢伙吵了一架欸。

李東赫只是嘴角勾勾的笑呵呵，黃仁俊看了翻個大白眼——喝醉的人沒有理智。“明天我跟他說說就好了唄，”李東赫隨手牽起黃仁俊的手，走一步，手也晃了一大角度，“說不動他，大不了我跟你湊著過生活嘛！”

黃仁俊氣死了，沒得到解除吵架的魔法還被玩笑。說啥鬼話，我才不要跟你在一起，呸，是去當你跟李馬克的電燈泡嗎！

哎呦，你不是照亮世界的仁俊嗎？李帝努那男人那麼常加班，你都睡成豬了還照亮他的世界啊—  
這樣比較起來，當我跟李馬克的電燈泡也不會太差啊。

李東赫在黃仁俊的鎖喉之中掙扎講出，至少你還可以在我們之間發光發熱嘛！

一路跌跌撞撞終於到地鐵站了，李酒鬼吹過微涼的晚風後似乎清醒了一些。他腦袋還有點暈暈，站在手扶梯上，望著黃仁俊的背，襯衫隱約透出他單薄的身型。  
李東赫又有點茫起來了。他拉拉黃仁俊的衣角，黃仁俊轉過身，他們此時因手扶梯的距離，就像是兩個兄與弟的身高差一樣。李東赫抬頭，眼神還不是很清澈，但他可以正視到黃仁俊的瞳孔是如此地美麗透徹。  
他對黃仁俊突然笑出一句話，“欸，你可不可以親親我啊——李馬克從沒親過我欸，你信不信……”  
李東赫開玩笑的句尾還未結束，就感覺自己的瀏海被輕輕地撥開，隨後一個柔軟而輕巧，彷彿夏天雲朵、彩色軟糖的似夢境碰觸，印上李東赫的額頭。

李東赫完全愣住了。

黃仁俊也是。

李東赫捂著額頭，同時又不知道自己是否也需要捂住心臟以平復過快的心跳。

黃仁俊真的親他了——而且那吻，算是他人生體驗當中，最溫柔的一個印記。  
他瞪大眼睛看著黃仁俊。黃仁俊也不輸他，如同小兔子受驚般，眼睛睜得大大。

啊…啊，抱、抱歉。黃仁俊像是剛回神過來，我沒沒沒多想，我以為你在開玩笑…

我是在開玩笑，李東赫嚇死了，在心裡念叨。但下意識反應不給他一絲機會，腦袋忙著把這尷尬死的氣氛吹走，“哈哈哈哈哈…黃仁俊你在幹嘛！醉的人是你嗎？竟然真親下去了！”

黃仁俊抿緊嘴，臉都通紅了，“我哪知道，我想說、我我我以為……啊！西巴！李東赫你這白癡！”

李東赫繼續笑著戲謔他。深夜靜謐的地鐵站多了的互罵聲和不自然的笑聲，兩個人鬧哄哄的你一句我一句。上地鐵前，黃仁俊搭上李東赫的肩，“剛才我們真是瘋了，不知道在搞什麼鬼。”，黃仁俊彷彿也染上醉意，臉頰泛緋色，跟著移動的電車搖搖晃晃。

“是啊，我們真是瘋了。”  
瘋子，李東赫在心裡唸道，他不知道比較瘋的是黃仁俊還是他自己，這麼親密的事如此簡單的就實現或給予，瘋子，他開口。  
“我們兩個都是瘋子。”

黃仁俊臉頰粉粉的，對他笑一口，我們兩個就是瘋子，他像鸚鵡一樣重複李東赫的話。

此刻，李東赫看著他嘴角下微微露出的尖尖虎牙，莫名可愛的，他想。  
但此刻李東赫只希望黃仁俊沒發現他滾燙憋紅的耳尖。

回到李東赫的公寓後，黃仁俊把李東赫自個丟在沙發上，讓暈暈的人像灘水隨意躺在上頭。  
黃仁俊彷彿走自家廚房一樣熟悉的開熱水壺，去吧台的櫃子裡取出蜂蜜罐，在熱水壺的逐漸尖銳的鳴叫聲裡，倒出冒蒸氣的水，以湯匙攪拌附在上頭的濃稠蜜意。

李東赫攤平在沙發裡，默默地看著黃仁俊所有的動作。說起來怪怪的，但他感覺額頭——更確切地說是，剛才被黃仁俊吻過的地方，溫煦的彷彿是被三月春陽照過的土壤，暖暖的。如果要拿神話聖經之類的真理形容，李東赫會說，  
那就如同天使拍翔著聖潔的羽翼，神聖的、不顧一切的，親吻了他的罪孽。  
雖然李東赫並不明白自己的罪孽是什麼，但他感覺像是被赦免了一樣，保持感激與祈求之情的崇拜天使。

黃仁俊把泡好的蜂蜜水放在茶几上，醒醒酒吧醉鬼。他看李東赫呆呆的，只是凝視著自己而毫無要碰那杯水的動作，困惑了幾分，喂，幹嘛呢。黃仁俊說。  
李東赫緩慢地坐起身，拍拍自己旁邊的坐墊，示意黃仁俊過來坐，而黃仁俊也確實照做了。

“那個……你，”，黃仁俊看到李東赫眼裡的誠懇——或許說哀求、或是懇求慰藉更貼切一些，那雙眼逐漸溢出水珠，“你…可不可以再、再親我一次…一次就好了，一次？”

荒唐，黃仁俊覺得這是他遇見李東赫後聽過最荒唐的要求，但不知怎麼的，他照做了。

黃仁俊靠近李東赫的額頭，像剛才那樣，閉上雙眸，唇顫抖地覆蓋住對方溫熱的體溫。

周圍的空間消失了。  
在零距離接觸之間，他們的世界只剩下彼此，只剩下彼此而已，如此孤獨與寂寞——七十五億人當中，他們什麼都不剩了，一無所有了。其中一人想開口問，你感受到了嗎？但他知道他不需要回答。  
他不需要回答。

整個宇宙裡，他們僅能伸手抓住的，只有對方的空虛軀殼。

夜晚的汽車喇叭聲掠過，路燈閃爍，冷氣微弱地徐徐。吻合起，不著痕跡地離開李東赫。

李東赫睜開眼睛，噙著淚水卻在笑，笑得很苦，黃仁俊目睹。然後黃仁俊又看見李東赫放大在他的視線。

一個，真實而確切的接吻貼合在黃仁俊的唇。  
含住，輕咬，深入。每個動作都如同情侶相愛一般自然。

吻不知道持續了多久，直到李東赫離開他後，黃仁俊板著臉孔，你醉了，而且，醉得不輕。

李東赫又笑了，黃仁俊不懂他為什麼能總像太陽一樣，隨時保持他的笑容弧度。  
嘿嘿，李東赫笑得很平常，對啊，我醉了。

你知道我醉的時候，李馬克會對我幹嘛嗎？  
他會把我拖上床。  
然後，  
蓋背背睡覺覺。

嘿嘿，李東赫很想一直笑下去，但一個指尖輕觸他的嘴角，李東赫順著手指看過去，黃仁俊的眼神盛滿憐憫，拉下李東赫原本上揚的唇尾。

“不要這樣看我，”李東赫幾乎隱藏不起來他的哭腔了，“這樣子就表明我真的是個可悲的人。”

黃仁俊搖搖頭，沉默一陣後開口，沒人愛的人才可悲。  
我愛你，就像我說過的，我愛你。  
你一點都不可悲。

於是他們開始接吻。沒有理由，合理性卻又不合理性的。

吻得唇嘴亮晶晶，殘留唾液彷彿鑽石光芒一點一點微弱耀眼，李東赫掐著黃仁俊的下巴，似狡猾的蛇鑽入濕暖的口中，仔細刮搜旁壁和附細小肉粒的舌苔，把唾液和唾液混合成他們的香味。他們跌跌撞撞地吻著走著，李東赫一手捧黃仁俊的臉頰，一邊打開他的房門，吻又直到李東赫施力向某個方位施力才結束。

於是他們像天使雙雙墜入地獄一樣，一同跌上柔軟的床。

反彈力量害得黃仁俊悶哼一聲，推開纏人的另一人，黃仁俊翻了個身佔上風，撩開李東赫的額頭，像李帝努平常對自己那樣，溫柔地去吻他的摯友。黃仁俊從鼻尖親過下巴，自鎖骨滑落到下腹部，他毫不猶豫地把李東赫還未燃起的慾望含入嘴裏。李東赫聲線本就帶蜜，被這樣一惹，嗚嗚嚶嚶叫得更是甜膩。李東赫此時才害羞得無地自容，他用手指遮擋臉，瞇瞇眼看見，黃仁俊是如何熟練地用嘴裡的潮濕暖意包裹他，以最溫柔的方式燒灼他們靈魂交纏的情色。

李東赫擠進去時意外洩了一糊塗，  
他微微顫抖的手撫摩著黃仁俊的臉頰，  
黃仁俊忍著力把李東赫拉往自己，圈著他一面啄上細細的雨吻，沒關係的東赫。熱氣噴在黃仁俊的頸脖

黃仁俊攤在床上呼吸得像擱淺的魚，聲線如從冬日遙遠之處幽幽反射回來，在只有二人的房間裏顯得空虛而單薄。  
我們到底在幹嘛，黃仁俊問。

不知道。李東赫同樣平躺著回答。他閉著雙眼，神智彷彿是扯得太緊後鬆弛的橡皮筋，放鬆而痛苦地疲勞。

李東赫像平時開玩笑地說這算出軌嗎？和好朋友出軌？  
黃仁俊回以沉默，乾巴巴地把棉被扯向自己，蓋住赤裸的一切。

“我算，你不算。”黃仁俊輕輕地笑，開口“你忘了你和李馬克連交往都還沒。”

不知道其中一人誰先開始啞然失笑，他們開始忘情大笑，笑得臉頰都酸了。

最後聲音凝固在空氣裡頭。  
他們像把鹽水潑上彼此的傷口

時光凝結一個晚上，月光從右邊緩慢移動到左邊，外頭偶爾喇叭聲或誰講話聲打破寧靜。

阿頭臨行前媽媽非說要跟著一起去，但阿頭義正嚴辭拒絕了老母，說東赫的事情請媽媽讓我們兩個自己處理，然後走了。阿頭知道女人有些時候會有所謂的第六感，此時展現出不正常的過度好奇的母親.......  
他不想多想了。總之，母親過度插手是不對的。她要對一個並不是自己孩子的成年人的交友圈指指點點，這明顯不符常理。  
於是李馬克帶著沈重的心情走了。一想到東赫心思多，肯定早就感受到媽媽的不正常，他就更覺得腳步沈重：如果能早點發現就好了。

一踏進李東赫的黃金單身漢小戶型公寓時，鋪天蓋地的精液氣息就讓馬克確信：如果能早點發現自己的心意就好了。

很奇特的，他不想怪罪誰，彷彿看見李東赫和黃仁俊兩個人光溜溜的、橫七豎八的躺在床上抱在一起，也是他預想過、心中也有準備的畫面。

如果能早點察覺到自己也會不甘心就好了。

隔天 阿朝回家 發現家裡空無一人 沒有很多東西被帶走 李激只帶了些重要證件和衣物 (桌子上可能放張離婚協議書 也可能沒有)

阿朝絕望 走去停車場 然後就是開頭


End file.
